Tavern
Grab a pint, pull up a chair, and let's talk about the Tavern. You will find the Tavern on the Options page, under the Social tab (direct link). Like the name implies, the Tavern is the in-game establishment that provides free drinks, reasonable lodging, and entertainment for travellers. This translates into as many imaginary mugs of beer, cider, or your favorite beverage as you want, a place to rest when you need a break from your Dailies, and an active chat room to both listen to and participate in. __TOC__ Resting at The Inn Daniel, the tavern keep, welcomes everyone to the tavern and offers to let you rest at the Inn. Simply press the button at the bottom of his dialogue box and enjoy your vacation. (NOTE: If you can't see the button, resize your window--larger or smaller--until you do. There's a bug that will be fixed in the future.) While at the Inn, HabitRPG alters your avatar to show that you're resting, and grays out all of your Dailies. You have the option to check them off it you want, but you will not lose any health for not completing them. When you want to return to your regular life, simply click on the "Check Out of Inn" button. HabitRPG returns your avatar and Dailies to normal, and you continue on your way. Note that Daily tasks don't reset until the next day turn-over (check Cron). Tavern Talk The Tavern offers you a place to chat with other HabitRPG users, find a party to join, learn about new guilds, and get support for HabitRPG. The Tavern Talk is your place to shine. Once you start contributing to HabitRPG this will be reflected in the form of Tavern Titles and as your Player Tier. Resources The Tavern's Resources box offers useful links: LFG Posts to help you find a guild or a party Tutorial (a YouTube video) - other are on this wiki FAQ Report a Problem Request a Feature on Trello Community Forum: ask questions, provide answers, tell jokes, and do what feels right Please use the "Report a Problem" and "Request a Feature" links if you run into a problem or want a feature added or changed. While the developers of HabitRPG definitely want to hear about bugs and possible improvements, because they spend more time working than drinking in the Tavern, those links are the best way to get their attention. Keep in mind that the Tavern only shows the most recent 200 messages, so if a dev isn't in the room when you post your brilliant idea, they just might not see it. Player Tiers Some players in the tavern talk have a different colour for their name. These colors have a very distinct meaning in Habitica. Tavern Titles Tavern Challenges Because the tavern serves to function as the public guild, it can have its own challenges. These challenges are viewable to everyone and can be seen in the lefthand side of the tavern underneath the Player Tiers key. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Habitica Places Category:SuggestedChanges Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Social